


Break My Heart Again

by maoz_lim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Han Jisung | Han, Heartbreak, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Sad Hwang Hyunjin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoz_lim/pseuds/maoz_lim
Summary: A Hwang Hyunjin le rompió el corazón Han Jisung tres años atrás. Pasó un periodo difícil en el que lloró por el rechazo de su primer y único amor, ¿dejará a Jisung romperle el corazón una vez más?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 6





	Break My Heart Again

31/10/2017

— Hanie — dijo el apodo como una súplica — no me ignores más por favor — la voz se quebró.

— Hyunjin lo siento — una pausa de unos segundos — no puedo hablar ahora, debo irme.

— Hanie por favor — las palabras se mezclaron con llanto cuando la llamada fue cortada.

•••

03/10/2020

— Hwang Hyunjin, ¿por qué aún no has llegado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi novio? — la voz se mezcló con la música de fondo. Hyunjin rió.

— Voy en camino con Seungminie y Jeonginie, estaré allí en unos minutos — una vez respondió colgó para evitar escuchar los reclamos de Minho.

— ¿De nuevo Minho hyung? — preguntó Seungmin apartando la vista de su teléfono.

— Sí, ya es la tercera llamada que me hace — suspiró — afortunadamente ya estamos aquí.

El taxi se estacionó frente a una gran casa que hizo a los chicos silbar. El novio de Minho debía tener dinero para tener una casa tan grande y lujosa. Pagaron y se bajaron del vehículo. La música se escuchaba alta, había personas en los bacones de lo que era el segundo piso y otras más en el jardín delantero. La mayoría debían estar adentro y de acuerdo al número de autos estacionados a lo largo de la calle, debían ser muchas personas.

Compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa al tiempo que caminaban a la entrada principal. A un metro de su destino la puerta se abrió y observaron a su anfitrión que les brindaba una mirada de enojo.

— Por un momento pensé que no llegarían.

— ¡Minho Hyung! — dijeron al tiempo.

— Vamos síganme, lo primero que haremos será buscar un trago para cada uno — respondió el mayor haciendo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

— Oye hyung — habló Seungmin — no nos habías contado que tu novio es rico. Se escuchó una risita proveniente del mayor.

— Siempre te guardas las mejores cosas para ti — Hyunjin le dio un pequeño empujón al mayor.

— Chanie no ve importante hablar de su posición social, por ende, tampoco es un tópico importante para mí — Minho entró a la cocina y de inmediato dio media vuelta para mirar a sus amigos — pero ya que están aquí, puedo presumir un poco acerca de mi novio rico — los cuatro rieron.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en la cocina en tanto preparaban las bebidas y platicaban un rato, centrándose en el tópico interesante Bang Chan, el novio del mayor, a quienes Hyunjin, Seungmin y Jeongin aún no conocían de manera oficial, esta iba a ser la primera vez que lo verían. Aunque de acuerdo a todo lo que hablaba Minho, era un chico maravilloso.

— Hay mucha gente aquí — Jeongin levantó la voz para ser escuchado por encima de la música.

— Chanie hyung conoce a muchas personas. Vamos a buscarlo. Los estuve esperando tanto tiempo para que al fin se conozcan.

Hyunjin se sentía realmente emocionado. Compartir con Seungmin, Jeongin y Minho. Conocer al novio de su hyung y otras personas más. Eran emocionante bailar, tomar un poco de alcohol, reír sin ninguna preocupación. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que escuchó aquella voz. Su corazón se encogió y se congeló. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar. Tomó la mano de Seungmin, el único que sabía su historia, se dirigieron a los baños, sin que su grupo de amigos se percatara.

— Jinie, ¿estás bien? — preguntó el menor.

— Ni siquiera lo vi Minie — habló bajo — sólo escuché su voz — puso su mano en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Se recostó en el lavabo — no me creo capaz de volver allí.

— Jinie — susurró Seungmin y lo abrazó — si quieres podemos irnos. Le explicaremos todo a Minho hyung mañana.

— ¿Crees que me vio? — Hyunjin preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

— No lo sé. Quizá no, pero la posibilidad que sí — respondió el menor apretando a su amigo entre sus brazos.

— Ve afuera y diviértete Seungmin — el mayor se apartó de su amigo quién lo miró con duda — voy a estar bien, sólo necesito un momento — respiró profundamente y le dio a su amigo una sonrisa y mírada cómplice — ve y hazle conversación a ese chico Changbin, puedo ver que te impresionó.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Seungmin sonrió y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

— Ve — Hyunjin insistió.

Aunque hubo una negativa que se manifestó en una tonta discusión que duró diez minutos, Hyunjin terminó sólo en aquel baño feliz de que Seungmin tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que parecía agradable.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo frente al lavabo, pero sólo podía ver a su yo de tres años atrás, aún en la secundaria, quién estaba perdidamente enamorado de un chico de mejillas regordetas que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto jamás.

Su historia fue hermosa. Realmente hermosa. Hasta que terminó. Jisung se fue, lo ignoró, nunca le dio una explicación, sólo le había pedido que dejaran todo hasta donde estaba. Dijo lo siento, pero nada más. Nunca respondió las llamadas, nunca se molestó en llamarlo. Y ahora estaba allí, en aquella fiesta.

— Necesito un trago — se dijo así mismo al tiempo que salía del baño y se dirigía a la cocina.

Encontró las bebidas donde Minho le había indicado cuando llegaron y se sirvió lo más fuerte que encontró con la esperanza que el alcohol le diera la valentía para enfrentar a su ex, al chico que amó. No, al chico que aún amaba aun cuando este le había roto el corazón.

— Hwang Hyunjin — alguien habló a sus espaldas y quiso llorar. No estaba preparado para ese encuentro. No estaba preparado para verlo de nuevo.

Tomó su trago con rapidez, sintiendo cómo quemaba su interior a su paso. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba él. Sus mejillas regordetas seguían igual. Siempre amó lo tierno que se veía. Se lo dijo una y mil veces. Incluso ahora, viéndolo tres años después de su ruptura lo seguía pensando, se veía realmente tierno.

— Han Jisung — respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por que no se le fuera la voz.

Y así pasaron alrededor de dos minutos. Sólo mirándose a los ojos. Tratando de decir con la mirada aquellas cosas que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta. Hyunjin sentía que sus piernas temblaban, eran emociones muy fuertes que querían manifestarse al mismo tiempo. Quería hacer tantas preguntas. Hacer más de un reclamo. Llorar de frustración. Pero él era demasiado gentil, mucho más si se trataba de su único amor.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo Hanie — hiso un gran esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas que querían derramarse de sus ojos.

— Lo mismo digo — esa maldita sonrisa, pensó Hyunjin — es bueno verte de nuevo.

Un nuevo silencio que, aunque no trasmitía paz, tampoco incomodidad. Sólo nostalgia.

— ¿Quieres bailar un rato? — Jisung preguntó y Hyunjin dio la respuesta que no debía haber dado, <>.

Jisung lo llevó a la sala de estar. Se mezcló entre la gente y evitó que alguna de las miradas de sus conocidos se posara sobre ellos. Fingieron que eran desconocidos, que no compartían un pasado e hicieron preguntas estrictamente de su presente, nada que pudiera invlolucrar su pasada relación y su ruptura.

— El rubio te sienta bien — comentó Jisung — te ves realmente hermoso Jinie — observó como el más alto se sonrojaba.

— G-Gracias — respondió Hyunjin, sintiéndose tan tonto por tartamudear.

Hyunjin sintió como su corazón se detuvo cuando Jisung conectó sus labios con los suyos. Llevó sus manos a al pecho del otro y dudó un momento si apartarlo o seguir el beso. Pero de nuevo, Hyunjin era muy gentil y lo atrajo más a él para profundizar el beso.

Maldición.

Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba mucho. Incluso tres años después. Sus sentimientos hacia el más bajo eran los mismos. Besarlo lo hizo sentir en las nubes. Lo hizo olvidar de la incertidumbre que sintió cuando Jisung desapareció, de su corazón roto, de las lágrimas que derramó durante muchas noches, del sentimiento de vacío en su pecho. Todo pareció sanar con los besos y el tacto de Jisung.

Se dejó arrastrar a la segunda planta. Permitió que el menor lo acariciara, besara su cuerpo, que le diera placer. Obedeció a su cuerpo, a sus deseos y siguió las acciones del otro. De su boca salían suspiros y gemidos. El nombre del otro se escapó de sus labios en varias ocasiones hasta llegar a su límite.

Hyunjin despertó desnudo unas horas después. En una cama vacía. En un cuarto oscuro. Miró su teléfono y encontró varias llamadas de Seungmin, Jeongin, incluso llamadas de Minho. Sintió picar sus ojos, lagrimas amenazando con escaparse. No se atrevía a responderle a sus amigos porque debía contarles la tontería que había hecho.

Respiró profundo y se asustó cuando su teléfono vibró entre sus manos. Era un mensaje. El contacto decía <>. Supuso que Jisung había guardado el mismo el contacto. Empezó a lamentar usar el mismo patrón de bloqueo en su teléfono.

“Hyunjin no te arrepientas de lo que pasó. Te extrañé mucho todo este tiempo. Me hiciste mucha falta. Por favor veámonos mañana. Hablaremos de lo que pasó. Te amo”.

Debió dejar las cosas hasta este punto. Debió dejar ese mensaje en leído. No acceder a la cita. No ver más a Jisung. Pero no tuvo la voluntad para hacerlo. Accedió a verlo, a hablar con él.

Tomó su ropa y se vistió. Fue al baño, lavo su rostro y con muchos nervios bajó las escaleras rogando no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos. Planeaba escapar de esa casa. Luego le dejaría un mensaje a Seungmin para contarle todo. Su amigo lo iba a matar.

Cuando llegó a su departamento. Abrió su chat, sólo enfocándose en Seungmin. Su corazón de quebró una vez más. Entre todos los mensajes que este le envió, nunca pensó encontrarse uno que dijera “Hyunjin por favor no hagas nada tonto” “No le creas a Jisung” “Estos chicos dicen que vino aquí con su novio”.

Al leer se desplomó en mitad de la pequeña sala de estar del departamento que compartía con Seungmin. Y como si fuera obra del destino, su amigo entró por la puerta. No pudo evitar sollozar y lanzarse a los brazos del otro, repitiendo una y otra vez que era un tonto, que era patético.

— Seungminie — habló una hora después, cuando su llanto cesó — debe ser genial amar a alguien que te permita romperte dos veces — volvió a llorar en brazos de su amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo, probablemente nadie lo lea, pero llegué aquí con el fin de compartir mis ideas. No creo que sea nada bueno.


End file.
